$h(n)=-31-7(n-1)$ Complete the recursive formula of $h(n)$. $h(1)=$
Explanation: From the explicit formula, ${-31}{-7}(n-1)$, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-31}$ and the common difference is ${-7}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} h(1)={-31} \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1)+({-7}) \end{cases}$